Waltz Crisswell
'''Waltz Crisswell '''is a love interest to the main heroine Lucette. He is considered to be the last route to play within the game. Even though he has a childish appearance; due to this curse, he is 22 years old. It was revealed his birthday is on July 3rd. Appearance Normal In his un-cursed version Waltz takes the appearance of an almost traveler like appearance. He has a slim but well built body and his hair is generally messy and they are touching his shoulders. Cursed In his cursed form, Waltz takes the exactly same appearance but in the version of a young child since he has the curse 'Neverland'. Personality Waltz is a generally free hearted and kind spirit and really cares for Lucette as stated by himself that he was intentionally gloomy during his training days with Hildyr, but Lucette was like a shining star to him hence giving her the nickname, 'My Little Star.' He cares for any one in dire need for help and likes to entertain children through his stories, puppet shows and playing hide and seek with them. Curse Waltz has the Fairy Tale Curse of '''Neverland '''and generally the specifics are that he is to stay as the appearance of a child although he still ages. In order to rid himself of his curse, he must find and open a family heirloom called "Neverland" with a key called "Tinkerbell." Plot Waltz was taken in as an apprentice to the Tenebrarum Bearer, Hildyr at a young age. He trained under her alongside another apprentice, Mythros. In orer to keep the free-spirited Waltz close to her, Hildyr killed his family, allowing him to harbor a deep hatred for the queen. He became close friends with the Princess Lucette, deeming her a light within his dark days and nicknaming her "Little Star". The queen disapproved of their friendship, and wiped all memories of joy, including those with Waltz, from Lucette's mind. Frustrated with the queen's iron rule and abuse of power, Waltz defied her, deeming him a traitor and had the Neverland Curse cast upon him. In a childlike form, Waltz used whatever magic he had to make a living with his puppet shows and street magic. He was found by Parfait and Delora who gave him a home at the Marchen. Fairy Tale References Waltz' traveler appearance give him the guise of a "lost boy". Lost Boys were followers of Peter Pan If the Bad End is received, a hook can be seen in the background of the end screen. This references Peter Pan's worst enemy, Captain Hook. Waltz' motif is a star (this includes his nickname for Lucette, 'Little Star;). In Peter Pan, the "second star to the right" is the set location to Neverland. Lucette and Waltz first bond over sewing. In Peter Pan, Wendy impresses Peter by sewing his shadow back to his body. Wendy also keeps Peter's shadow in a box, not unlike the conditions of Waltz' curse where Lucette was ordered to keep the box with his shadow hidden. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Witch Category:Cursed